The construction and assembly of modular homes is well known in the prior art. Typically, the standard modular home arrives at the building site in component modules that are about 80% to 90% complete, thereby requiring the builder to finish the modular home at the building site. Each component module of the standard modular home usually is set on the foundation with a crane, using straps and/or cables which cradle the outer side and under side of the home. The typical modular home then is attached to a conventional foundation such that a crawl space or air space of at least eighteen inches (18″) is created under the home in order to meet current building codes. Following the setting and securing of the component modules to the foundation, a roof system is attached to the modules. Most modular homes utilize a tilt up roof system that is cumbersome and very time consuming in setting up. In contrast, the present invention provides a modular home that is 100% finished prior to leaving the factory, incorporates a unique steel cable lifting system within the floor system which enables the modules to be set on the foundation with or without the use of a crane, uses a concrete slab foundation to which the modular home is bolted, thereby decreasing the crawl/air space to 1½″ and employs a one half truss system with a separate roof cap.